


Moral of the Story

by reigny_days



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, at least I don't think it is, yes kylux the the abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigny_days/pseuds/reigny_days
Summary: Hux defects from The First Order, leaving with Finn and crew after he helps them get to the Falcon. This is the story of why he betrayed the one he loved.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> So "Moral of the Story" by Ashe gave me hella post-TLJ-Kylux feels. This right here is why I ship Kylux pre-TLJ only. Or at least pre-Snoke's death. After that, Kylo Ren is an ass to Hux, what with him force choking him and throwing him into the side of the ship.

“I’m the spy,” were words Hux never thought he would say. He had betrayed the First Order, killed his own men, and assisted the escape of several rebels. All this just to make sure Supreme Leader Ren didn’t win. Racing down the corridor, Hux weighed his options, deciding the best would be to fake an injury to convince that bastard Allegiant General Pryde he had been overpowered. The group met up with Threepio, BB8, and D-O as Hux opened the hangar bay door.

“Blast me in the arm, quick,” This is the best worst option. “Or they’ll know.” Despite being instructed specifically to blast Hux in the arm, Finn decided the leg was a better option.  
“Why are you helping us?” It was a fair question. Who would have thought esteemed General Hux, the Starkiller, would turn rebel scum?  
“I don’t care if you win. I need Kylo Ren to lose.” The hatred that these words embodied was nothing compared to the sadness Finn felt radiating off Hux. Finn cursed himself for his inquisitive nature, curiosity, and sympathetic feelings. He helped Hux up off the ground, mindful of his injury. “You’re coming with us.” Fuck Hux defecting, this was the most surprising this to happen today. Finn didn’t give him an opportunity to protest, rushing quickly to the Falcon.  
“Finn! What the hell is this?” The pilot was less than pleased to see his friend supporting their enemy-turned-ally to the ship, “You don’t seriously think I’m going to let him on the ship.”  
“We don’t have time for this,” Finn half-shouted, “we have to go and he’s coming with us.”

\--------

He wasn’t answering her. He wouldn’t give anything up. Hux claimed not to know anything about Ben’s plan or location but she knew he was lying. He had to be lying. He was the First Order’s top General, second only to Allegiant General Pryde. Rey was sick of asking. She was sick of getting nowhere with this interrogation.  
“Tell me what I need to know now,” Rey commanded, “or I will have to use the force. I don’t want to do that.”  
“I already told you I don’t know anything. The Supreme Leader doesn’t tell me things anymore. Pryde is the one you’d want to ask.  
“You’re lying! You were Snoke’s top General for years. Ben wouldn’t just discard you. He’s smarter than that.”  
“Don’t pretend as you know him,” Hux cursed himself for how vulnerable he sounded, “You think he’s some delicate flower who can be saved. He can’t. He’s too far gone. Ben is gone. Only the worst version of Kylo Ren remains.” _Shit_

“What do you mean “worst version?” What did he do?” Rey waited for an answer and examined Hux’s expressions, “What did he do _to you_?”  
“That’s not your concern. He can’t be saved and he will never love you,” Hux wasn’t an idiot and Rey knew that. She assumed he could put two and two together, “I’m not even sure he knows what that is.”

“I’m not going to ask again. What did he do to you? Why do you hate him so much when you were on the same side?” Hux wished she would stop assuming things. He couldn’t tell her. He physically couldn’t without being pathetically vulnerable, “You leave me no choice, General.”

Hux could feel the force pry at his mind. For reasons he would not be able to identify later, he let down his barriers. Hux let her in.

\--------

 _Starkiller Base_ was obliterating the Hosnian System. They stood in front of thousands of stormtroopers and gave a speech of empty words. The red beam shot across the sky, separating into the weapons that would eliminate billions of lives.  
_Snoke will die for this._

**

Then they were in a room with Ren.  
“It’s my fault. Billions of people are dead and it’s my fault. I could have stopped it. I could have done something. It’s my fault.” He kept spiraling, repeating those words over and over _It’s my fault_. His head was in his hands and the tears started to fall, “my fault,” Hux fell to his knees, “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He lied to me and I obeyed. I did this. So many people.”  
“Hux,” Kylo said, “Hux!” he said louder. _My fault_. There was no response other than his repetition of _my fault_. Ren removed his helmet and dropped to his knees near the other man. _My fault_.  
“Armitage,” Hux’s head snapped up. No one called him by his first name, the name his father gave him. He hated that name but right now it was the only thing that would get his attention.  
“Armitage I need you to breathe,” Kylo spoke softly, keeping his distance, “that’s all you need to do. Just breathe. Focus on that.” Ren coached him through, taking deep breaths with him until Hux was calm enough for Kylo to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest.

“It wasn’t your fault. The Supreme Leader ordered it,” He could feel the general begin to protest but quickly shushed him, “You know what he would have done to you if you refused. and you know that he would have killed you and found someone else to do it. It is not your fault. It was Snoke.” Ren fell silent, listening to Hux breathe.  
“He needs to pay for it.” _He needs to die for it_. Kylo helped the other stand. They looked at each other for a moment before Ren put his mask on and Hux wiped his tears.

“Mention this to anyone and you die with him.”

**

Hux cared about him. Kylo claimed to care for him too. Still, his outburst became more frequent. Ren blamed Hux for things that weren’t his fault and apologized later. He stood by while Snoke tortured Hux, holding him while he cried later that night.

He had done something wrong. The punishment was torture of a psychological and physical nature. Snoke’s hateful words. _(“You useless, worthless, idiotic child. Your incompetence will cause the end to your insignificant life.”)_ It had happened enough times that the General knew what to expect.  
The immense pressure in his mind that made him scream. Electrocution through force-lightning. Being thrown against walls. Enduring old-fashioned torture from the Praetorian Guards. Kylo stood by and watched. The entire time, Kylo showed no emotion for his own protection. He spent no energy trying to protect the one he claimed to adore.

Eventually, the outbursts escalated. More than once, Ren used the force to hurt Hux. Every time, Hux would think to himself. _No one taught him how to feel. He just needs to let his anger out. It’s okay._ No matter how much it hurt or how much Ren hurt him, Hux would always go back. Until the day Snoke died.

“The Supreme Leader is dead. This wasn’t the plan. We were supposed to do this together Kylo. We have no ruler.” Hux felt the force encircle his throat.  
“The Supreme Leader is dead.” She broke him. The Kylo Ren he knew died with Snoke. He could see clear as day what had happened. Ren and the girl had killed Snoke. She must have refused him again. Hux knew that he had offered to train her when they fought. It stands to reason that he would offer again. But clearly, the girl needed no teacher. He had found someone on his level, an equal to rule with him and when she refused, he decided to rule alone. They were supposed to be together. Hux and Kylo were supposed to do this together.  
“Long live The Supreme Leader.”

Memories flashed quickly by Rey: Ren humiliated Hux in front of his crew multiple times, abusing him in public and tossing him around with the force. He placed Pryde above Hux, taking away his power. Hux was terrorized and all but tortured by Pryde and Ren in the time that followed Snoke’s death.

\--------

Hux stood and paced the room, robbed of anything else to do. Rey looked at him in shock. He refused to make eye contact with her, tears threatening to fall at any moment.  
“You…” Hux stopped and stared at the floor as Rey spoke.  
“You lo…” Rey looked at him as he met her gaze; his eyes were filled with tears. Rey surged forward and pulled Hux into a hug.  
“I love him,” Hux sobbed, “I still love him.” Rey understood. She knew that love didn’t make sense and defied all logic, “What the hell is wrong with me?” Hux cried quietly.

“You fell in love with the wrong person,” Rey whispered to him, “Sometimes people do that but it’s alright.” She could feel the man’s pain radiating off him in waves, “You made a mistake but it’s okay. You think you’re in love but he hurts you. He doesn’t love you, Hux. If he loved you, he wouldn’t put you through that pain.”  
“I thought I knew him. I tried so hard to figure him out. I couldn’t see the signs even when others could. I wouldn’t listen.”  
“It’s okay,” She continued whispering to him as they parted. She rested her forehead against his, “It’s okay that you fell in love with the wrong person. It’s alright that it was a mistake. This right here: you leaving, it’s better for you than anything you could have done around him. You will learn from this. I know you will and you won’t make this mistake again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took some of these scenes from a different fic that I might post at some point that is currently titled "That time Hux got captured and kind of betrayed The First Order but not really."  
> Oh, and the memory where Hux has a panic attack is set before Kylux is together.


End file.
